Doctor Eggman Adventures in Streetwise (2011 video game)
Doctor Eggman Adventures in Streetwise is a 3D beat-'em-up action-adventure sandbox video game co-developed by Rockstar Toronto and Rockstar North, the first non-graphic adventure game was published by Sega for Microsoft Windows, was released on September 29, 2011 (US/Canada) and September 30, 2011 (U.K. and Europe). The animation project was complete done by Archie Comics Publication, the main protagonist, Doctor Eggman (voiced by Mike Pollock, leader and main characters), the became has walking into such as playing weapon on Universal Machine Gun Model 1959 cars through 1966 Volkswagen Beetle. Was release on ESRB M - Mature, PEGI-18 and BBFC 18, was named and internal memes. The story parody about named, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland by Lewis Carroll, Doctor Robotnik and his Mean Bean Machine and Capcom's Final Fight: Streetwise. The was release on 3 discs included, "DISC ONE: Mission I, II and III" "DISC TWO: Mission IV and V", "BONUS DISC: The History of Doctor Eggman (1991-2011)". Big the Cat was final appearance will no longer assistant in 2012, until remove has end, the game designers and directed by Takashi Iizuka. Gameplay Doctor Eggman Adventures in Streetwise was 3D beat-'em-up video game, all about parody introduction manuals, the main protagonist was leader and main characters name, Doctor Eggman, the became has walking into such as playing weapon on Universal Machine Gun Model 1959 cars through 1966 Volkswagen Beetle. Which for one player, have 10 minigame, including cockroach stomping, arm-wrestling, slide puzzles, shooting contests and the classic car bash. Players earn money through pit fights and side missions, upgrading Doctor Eggman moves by various works in Henson City while progressing through the game. An 'instinct' system allows you to counter opponents' attacks, as well as make your attacks more powerful. The arcade mode is a no-frills 3D brawler for 1 or 2 players. It does not have upgradable movesets, counters or instinct abilities. Doctor Eggman and other player characters in arcade mode. However, the game is over when the 100 health is empty. Plot Three months after the conclusion of Sonic Adventure 2, in which two super transformation the defeated the Finalhazard and saved the Space Colony ARK shut down from crashing into Earth. The voice whereas its was narrated by Jack Holmes. Mission I: You and Me, Name Doctor Eggman In the set of 2015, which such as started in comic book of their Archie Comics Publication, Doctor Eggman (voiced by Mike Pollock), when into known as GTA: San Andreas, into life of maps in Henson City, the city hall was led by Henson Brownrigg (voiced by Eric Idle), into joke parody of Jim Henson and S.F. Brownrigg, called name Doctor Eggman into Henson W. Brownrigg, back to normal of Doctor Eggman. Seven months later after Madworld, in their Eggman Dorm of main house, has take to car in 1966 Volkswagen Beetle. Doctor Eggman sides down of Miles "Tails" Prower (voiced by Kate Higgins) and Amy Rose (voiced by Cindy Robinson), sidekick was born in Gerald Robotnik (voiced by John Cleese). Mission II: Now Started in Henson City Gerald Robotnik has crying withing yours and back to home in Doctor Eggman, the antoganist, Big the Cat (voiced by Kyle Herbert), has would loosing heaven, has new closely to love, has been into the meaning friend, has price for death. Meanwhile, has frontiers of love in Tails and Amy get kiss, Doctor Eggman has back to normal, has secret mind booster on a earth in together again, being loose and over ring revenge, same planet together wrong, the janitor named Sonic the Hedgehog (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) and her waiter Roger Wilco (voiced by Chevy Chase). Same scatter into golden, has compared to nothing, has Doctor Eggman and bridge her with chef name, Jim Castle (voiced by Michael J. Fox), have chocolate cookies. Mission III: The Lost Things Has new gangs in Urban City, the ever was born into living Doctor Eggman and Amy Rose, Sonic the Hedgehog lost evil into spaceship was birth, at last, Doctor Eggman has back to normal saying mind and going heaven. Mostly closes to gang and friendship town, takes wakes in their song, "Living in Paradise" by Ted Poley, has named theme song of Big the Cat, congrats most close to his death and loves you're are race, god has catching down into good evil. In urban jungles of life in city, adventure into bakery buys 300,000 coins and 20,000 money, also 1,000 pesos in the United States. The her artists/photographer, Metal Sonic (voiced by Danny Smith), has Doctor Eggman and meeting closed friends, her musical leadership and conductors, Shadow the Hedgehog (voiced by Kirk Thornton). Mission IV: Who Are You, Sonic the Hedgehog? After Space Colony ARK shut down of Maria Robotnik (voiced by Mary Steenburgen), has start the burning human like Zork and Shinobido: Way of the Ninja, has dagger of Doctor Eggman coming money lost times, Doctor Eggman into daggers of Jesus Christ (voiced by Steve Martin), has bully gang own building in Bully Gangs Station, headers and run was led by Jesus Christ, Maria Robotnik her died in Gerald Robotnik and Doctor Eggman has going back to normal. However, in their cemetery of outside garden, Hedgehog Cemetery, enter the Maria Robotnik's died, and she's gone when died at passed away, Maria Robotnik closed to grave and open the cars in 1966 Volkswagen Beetle playing Doctor Eggman, a minigames car style theme of Battleship. Doctor Eggman back to house in their Eggman Dorm, has regards in center bucks, nice into Henson Brownrigg City Hall, run by Henson W. Brownrigg, has life into Chief Ralph (voiced by Raymond L. Mackenzie), the fight boss of her name Big the Cat, his back to normal, and getting party started going lights. Final Mission: The Rise and Fall of Big the Cat Big the Cat has loose twist in Professor Ann (voiced by Janet Waldo) and Adam the Robots (voiced by Dave Maxwell), Adam introduced in Shining Force, his living comes back to normal, has counter further nothing, Henson W. Brownrigg and Doctor Eggman has was Big the Cat, two kidnapped by Miles "Tails" Prower and Amy Rose are outside tower into nothing compare sound of bells instrumentals. The last scene, Doctor Eggman fights antagonist, Big the Cat, Doctor Eggman and Big the Cat more blast into such as Christopher George in The Immortal, Doctor Eggman has fights in their Big the Cat will no longer life bar health. In the final scene, Doctor Eggman and Henson W. Brownrigg are death of Big the Cat, has big bang boss are letters into secrets incredible machine, hands off for Doctor Eggman, Tails and Amy are lettering to Doctor Eggman meeting Henson W. Brownrigg, three hugs into Doctor Eggman meet Tails and Amy, Henson W. Brwonrigg waved back to normal saying goodbye Doctor Eggman meets Tails and Amy. Alternative ending Aftermath, Tails and Amy makes into trying home, his new heaven has good evil, Doctor Eggman waved hello to Maria Robotnik and Jesus Christ, before minds has gone evil science, has god and the good evil into little genius, Gerald Robotnik has death guns. The games ends with sound of wedding instrumentals bells, Maria Robotnik and Doctor Eggman getting wedding and all crowds, has seen into Tails and Amy back to setting, Sonic the Hedgehog waved goodbye to Doctor Eggman and Maria Robotnik in their cars, just married Sonic the Hedgehog. In post-credits scene, Big the Cat and Adam the Robots just crack bridge withing graves of Gerald Robotnik dies, passed away into cause human, Big the Cat and Adam the Robots just wait going now. Voice cast * Mike Pollock as Doctor Eggman (voice) * Eric Idle as Henson W. Brownrigg, the principal (voice) * Kate Higgins as Miles "Tails" Prower (voice) * Cindy Robinson as Amy Rose (voice) * John Cleese as Gerald Robotnik, editor-in-chief (voice) * Kyle Herbert as Big the Cat, the final boss (voice) * Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog, the janitor (voice) * Chevy Chase as Roger Wilco, the waiter (voice) * Michael J. Fox as Chef Jimmy Castle, the chef cook (voice) * Danny M. Smith as Metal Sonic, the artists (voice) * Kirk Thornton as Shadow the Hedgehog, the conductors (voice) * Mary Steenburgen as Maria Robotnik, Gerald Robotnik and Doctor Eggman's partners (voice) * Steve Martin as Jesus Christ (voice) * Janet Waldo as Professor Jane Anthony, the photography (voice) * Dave W. Maxwell as Adam the Robots (voice) Other cast * Yuri Lowenthal as Crowds (voice) * Jane Sweets as Crowds (voice) * Tom Holmes as Crowds (voice) * Hank Wallace as Crowds (voice) * Rich Redfields as Crowds (voice) * Tanya Hopkins as Crowds (voice) * Emily Ortiz as Crowds (voice) * Tom Young as Crowds (voice) * Rick Handomersmith as Crowds (voice) * Eric Nelson as Kids (voice) * Gray Nelson as Kids (voice) * Rick Williams as Kids (voice) * Annie West as Kids (voice) * Jane Holmes as Kids (voice) * Tanya Brooks as Kids (voice) * Henry Wong as Kids (voice) * Jane Beck as Kids (voice) * Paul Hanks as Partners (voice) * John Craft as Partners (voice) * Jane Needs as Partners (voice) * Anne Shine as Partners (voice) * Daniel Seals as Officer Mann (voice) * Jeremy Rosenthal as Doctor (voice) * Alexander M. Mackenzie as Bully (voice) * Danny Seals as Bully (voice) * James Monday as Bully (voice) * Christopher W. Macdonald as Bully (voice) * Jane Stay as Bully (voice) * Annie Young as Bully (voice) * Mary D. Handomersteins as Bully (voice) * Tanya Neil as Bully (voice) * Dan Sol as Gangs (voice) * David Richards as Gangs (voice) * Vic Mignogna as Gang Leader (voice) * Joe Loss as Bully Leader (voice) * Peter Moore as Partners Leader (voice) * Joe Neil as Kid Leader (voice) * Jane Slice as Crowds Leader (voice) Soundtrack The soundtrack was composed by Gunnar Nelson, Glenn Stafford (from Blizzard Entertainment), Jerome Lowenthal (father of Yuri Lowenthal) and Jared Emerson-Johnson (for Telltale Games), was beat scored by Dave Neilson (known as D.J. Dave-78). Track listing Disc One: 1. "Opening Credits" 3:18 2. "Hall of Evil" 4:31 3. "Welcome to the World of Henson City" 5:32 4. "My Bakery" 2:28 5. Ted Poley - "Living in Paradise" (1998) 4:06 6. Steve Lawrence - "You're the Best Thing That Ever Happened to Me" (1973) 4:09 10. Jude Cole - "Baby, It's Tonight" (1990) 3:40 11. Crush 40 - "Fire Woman (The Cult cover)" (2009) 5:19 12. "Compass of Warrior" 7:32 13. "Heaven and Hell" 6:23 Disc Two: 1. "The Rise and Falls of Urban City" 3:27 2. "The Life and Death of Urban Jungle" 2:37 3. "Game Over" 0:19 4. "Mission Failed" 0:32 5. "Mission Completed" 0:23 6. "Always, Maria Robotnik" 1:05 7. Gary Glitter - "Another Rock and Roll Christmas" (1984) 3:51 8. "Welcome to Henson W. Browning's City Hall" 2:08 9. "Adventures in Streetwise" 5:23 10. "Maria Robotnik Her About Grave and Cemetery" 2:47 11. "Maria Robotnik's Death" 1:16 12. "Big the Cat" 1:30 13. "Watch Out, Doctor Eggman" 0:46 14. "The Heaven Will Rise" 2:11 Disc Three: 1. "The Before and After of Urban Center" 5:48 2. "Gang Streets" 4:58 3. Gene Chandler - "Get Down (Radio Edit)" (1978) 2:59 4. The Peppermint Rainbow - "Will Yo Be Staying After Sunday" (1969) 2:37 5. "Heading Officers" 3:33 6. "Demon Killers" 2:22 7. "Love and Death" 4:20 8. "Eggman Dorm" 4:49 9. "The Monster High School Death" 1:35 10. "From Urban Jungle (To Urban City)" 3:43 11. "Bully Are Kills (Big the Cat Final Boss)" 4:12 12. "The Kiddie Sight" 1:08 13. "Jesus Christ and the Beanstalks" 4:31 14. "The Wedding Bells" 1:05 15. "Closing Credits" 9:54